Mama Shelter
by Missfleurdelune
Summary: Le Mama Shelter, un luxueux hôtel moldu réputé à travers le monde. Mais qui est cette jeune femme brune qui y entre tous les soirs à minuit? Que fait ce jeune homme blond assis au bar à longueur de journée? Et quel est le rapport avec la chambre 409 ? Une passion interdite, un amour silencieux et refoulé... parfois le désir est si fort qu'il prend le dessus sur la haine.


Les dernières lueurs du jour disparaissent doucement, les ténèbres de la nuit envahissent peu à peu le ciel. À l'intérieur du Mama Shelter, ce ne sont que rires et exclamations joyeuses des clients de la luxueuse salle du restaurant. De grands lustres pendent au plafond, éclairant de mille feux l'immense pièce. Les tables rondes sont drapées de nappes blanches, et décorées de roses rouges. Aux murs sont accrochées quelques tableaux et diverses photos en noir et blanc où sourient d'élégants messieurs en costume ou de jeunes femmes en robe de soirée. Sur les hautes chaises du bar sont assis quelques hommes qui bavardent tranquillement autour d'un verre de vin, ou d'une chope de bière. Tout est lumière et brillance, chacun occupe sa soirée naïvement et joyeusement.

Il est assit au bar, comme à l'accoutumé. Plus personne ne prête attention à lui, tout le monde semble habitué, maintenant, au mystérieux jeune homme qui passe ses soirées là. Quelques murmures lorsque l'on passe à ces côtés, parfois, mais rien de plus. Il ne fait plus partie des conversations. Il ne parle jamais à personne, sauf au barman à qui il demande un, parfois deux verres de vodka qu'il mettra la soirée à finir. Il est toujours bien habillé, généralement d'une chemise blanche repassée et d'un pantalon noir cintré. Et sa beauté est indéfinissable. Hypnotisante. Son regard glacé se perd à travers les larges fenêtres donnant sur la ville. Ses yeux sont clairs, mais voilés par une tristesse, une préoccupation inconnue. Il semble toujours tendu, impatient, et l'on dirait qu'il cherche à noyer ses sentiments dans sa vodka. Il remue parfois le contenu de son verre sans y toucher, comme cherchant une quelconque réponse dans le liquide transparent. Ses cheveux sont d'un blond presque blanc, sa peau d'albâtre, ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux gris baissés. Personne ne connait son identité, alors on le surnomme «le garçon du bar». Simple, mais équivoque.

Il regarde sa montre, encore et encore. Plus qu'une heure et il quittera son siège pour rejoindre l'étage. La chambre 409. Personne ne sait pourquoi, puisque personne ne lui adresse la parole et que lui même se garde bien de le dire. Il prend une gorgée d'alcool, et à son expression on peut deviner que le liquide lui brûle la gorge. Sans doutes cela l'apaise. Ou le fait oublier. Oublier son passé... ou quelque chose de honteux.

23h59. Il pose son verre, se lève et prend la direction de l'escalier de marbre. Le bruit de ses chaussures cirées résonne sur le sol, dans un bruit monotone. Quelques curieux, nouveaux clients du Mama Shelter, lèvent les yeux pour chercher la source de ces pas. Mais les habitués continuent leurs conversations sans y prêter la moindre attention. Il grimpe les marches avec empressement jusqu'à la chambre dont il pousse la porte. Il s'assoit sur le lit aux couvertures de satin blanc, sans allumer les lumières. Seule une bougie est posée sur la table de nuit. Et il attend. Il attend qu'Elle vienne le rejoindre.

Minuit. Les portes du Mama Shelter s'ouvrent devant une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bouclés. Elle porte une courte robe noire soulignant avec délices ses formes et de hauts talons. Toujours sur son trente-et-un, ses jolies lèvres peintes d'un rouge pulpeux. Elle se tient droite, à l'allure fière, la tête haute. Personne non plus ne connait son identité. Personne ne sait son nom. Elle ne parle pas. Se contente de gravir les marches de l'escalier. Et l'on n'ose pas lui poser de questions. Elle est telle une apparition, et les hommes moldus se mettent parfois à guetter son arrivé afin de simplement l'observer, observer sa beauté et le mystère qui l'entoure. On se plait à la surnommer «la Mystérieuse».

Chaque soir c'est le même manège: elle entre dans son éternelle démarche souple et gracieuse et monte avec une lenteur mesurée les marches de l'escalier de marbre. Jusqu'à la chambre 409. Mais personne n'a jamais fait le rapprochement entre elle et le garçon à la vodka.

Ou alors personne n'a avoué y avoir pensé.

Elle ouvre la porte dans un bruissement et pénètre dans la noirceur de la chambre. Elle verrouille la pièce et jette un Assurdiato. Le jeune homme se lève, contemple les contours de son corps et de son visage voilé d'ombres, s'approche d'elle et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dans un baiser désespéré, assoiffé. Ils n'ont pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Elle entoure son cou de ses mains, caresse ses cheveux et se donne pleinement à ce baiser passionné. Elle y répond avec autant de force et de désespoir.

Ses doigts glissent sur la fermeture de la robe noire qu'il descend dans un léger bruit. Et, doucement, il la pousse sur le satin du lit. Elle froisse les draps en s'allongeant tandis-que la bouche du blond se perd dans son cou en laissant dans son sillage une chaleur intense. Il goûte sa peau, caresse son corps avec le même désir inassouvi. C'est comme s'il la redécouvrait chaque soir. Comme si chaque soir était leur première fois. Ses mains font glisser la robe de ses épaules, puis son soutien-gorge. Elle fait de même avec sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé, qui tombe à terre dans un froissement. Elle caresse ses muscles fins, y pose ses lèvres, laisse une trace poudrée alors que les siennes prennent possession de sa poitrine et la font gémir. Il ne sont jamais rassasiés l'un de l'autre. Avec fébrilité, elle défait le pantalon du jeune homme qui va rejoindre sa robe, au pied du lit. Il fait courir ses lèvres le long de son ventre, de ses hanches, de ses épaules. Ils ne se voient presque pas, seulement à la lumière vacillante des bougies, la chambre est toujours sombre. Mais ils connaissent le corps de l'autre par cœur. Il joue avec le bord de sa culotte en dentelle, y passe ses doigts, la taquine, pour finalement lui enlever. Ses mains habiles continuent de la caresser, et ses doigts viennent se glisser dans son intimité, lui arrachant soupirs et gémissements. Il taquine son bouton de chair, entre et sort de ses confins brûlants et humides, étouffant ses cris par des baisers. Lorsqu'il enlève ses doigts, elle ne peut retenir un soupir de frustration. Ses mains pétrissent ses hanches et sa bouche descend lentement le long de son corps pour venir se poser au creux de ses cuisses. Sa langue joue à son tour, titillant le centre de son plaisir et caressant la partie la plus intime de son corps. Elle s'agrippe aux draps, halète. Alors qu'il la sent proche, il se retire et l'embrasse avec fièvre tandis-que les mains de la jeune femme s'activent à lui enlever son dernier vêtement. Il plante ses yeux gris dans ceux noirs de désir de la brune et se place à son entrée, la faisant languir. C'est comme un jeu, un jeu mesquin et terriblement jouissif. Il entre en elle soudainement, dans un mélange de violence et de délice. Il bouge lentement, puis ses vas-et-viens deviennent plus rapides, cherchant toujours à rassasier leur faim. Elle le retourne brusquement, prend le dessus. Elle se détache alors puis s'empale à nouveau sur lui en un gémissement voluptueux. Elle ondule le bassin, calque ses mouvements sur les siens. Une décharge de jouissance lui parcourt le corps, elle hurle le nom du jeune homme. Il atteint l'orgasme en même temps et se déverse en elle dans un cri rauque.

Elle s'écroule sur son torse, en sueur et prononce ses premiers mots de la soirée:

\- N'oublie jamais que je te hais, Malefoy.

\- Toi non plus Granger...

Il l'embrasse une dernière fois, elle lui mord les lèvres avec force, le goût aigre du sang se répandant dans sa bouche. Il se détache, souffle sur la bougie et elle s'endort contre son torse, ses cheveux étalés sur les draps. Il la sert contre lui. Il sait qu'elle partira à l'aube, mais ne veut pas avouer qu'elle lui manquera. Elle non plus.

Personne ne sait qu' Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy se retrouvent toutes les nuits dans un hôtel moldu. Personne ne sait qu'ils couchent ensemble et qu'ils sont liés par un violent désir qu'ils ne peuvent réprimer. Que c'est même plus que ça. Personne ne sait qu'ils se haïssent pour ne pas s'avouer qu'ils s'aiment. Et personne ne sait qu'ils ne peuvent plus se passer l'un de l'autre. Eux-mêmes ont oubliés ce qui les a poussé à faire ça.

C'est juste une désespérante et jouissante addiction.


End file.
